What's Wrong and Right
by tennisstar1
Summary: Is there really a borderline for what's wrong and what's right...? sequel to Tainted and has same warnings instead of Ryoma's point of view, it's Ryoga's...


Me: Uh... have the same warnings as Tainted, except this is from Ryoga's point of view…

DISCLAIMER: There is no yaoi... and Tomo was on the show! It's not that I don't really like her, but her voice is annoying! Anyways, not mine. Just the stupid story.

**STORY**

I couldn't just let him shiver. His skinny body shaking, his face growing pale from the night air. All I did was do what any good big brother would do. Warm my little brother up. Though my urges and desires got the best of me on that first night, and I took him there. At first he struggled because we were brothers. That what we were doing was making him feel funny and that mom and dad might here. But I told him that I didn't care. Ryoma is mine, and only mine. He looked at me with those golden feline eyes of his. His breathing was slowing down, and before I knew it, my head was roughly pulled down and our lips crushed. His lips felt so good against mind. It was like we were two puzzle pieces that fitted so perfectly.

He bites his lip when I suck on his collar bone. His little whimpers escape though, no matter how hard he tries. I see that look in his eyes and I rip his and my own shirt off. His boyish figure, so slim and yet it can gernerate so much power on the court. Seeing his body bend under me, and arch as I feast on his skin. My face is at his pants and I take them off and throw them carelessly to the floor. My chibisuke. I know what you do on the computer. You saw the rules. We shouldn't be doing this. I'm pure evil, for using you like this. But I can't help it. I've fallen for him. This angel.

His eyes start to water slightly. Everyone knows this is wrong. Even he isn't that innocent. Sometimes I feel really bad. But I felt extremely terrible that night that I was getting up and walking away until you grabbed my hand. "Please Ryoga..." you whispered. The desire in your eyes drew me in again to the forbidden and I came back. Your body laid flat against your bed, your long legs bend and spread. All for me. I licked my lips. I couldn't help myself and I slipped myself between Ryoma's legs and look down at him with my own lust filled eyes.

We crush our bodies together, pulling each other into another heated kiss. Our erections aligned and rub against each other. Ryoma moans softly through our kiss. I'm so close to him that I could feel the vibrations of the moan from his neck. His sweet music. I pull away and grab his arousal through his underwear. My brother groans and bucks to my hand so desperately. "Ryoga..." my name sounds so beautiful from his lips and I want to hear it again. I pump him a little faster, my fingers also playing with his balls. The precum dripping is making it easier for my hand to slip up and down. His hips buck up and down, god he looked so amazing. I find myself drooling and I finally get rid of his boxers. Then I think I see him pouting and tugs at my own pants.

"I want to give you pleasure first," I said. My face is in between his sinfully perfect thighs and run a finger down them. His shivers. My breath bites at his body, making him writhe even more. My tongue tease the head of his erection, making him grip the sheets harder. His eyes are now closed in bliss, and my lips wrap around his flesh. His taste is so amazing, and I only want more and more. I can't get enough. Working faster and sucking harder, all to bring him pleasure. His face drenched in sweat, his muscles flexing, and his back arching. His hips moving up, only to be brought down by the force of my hands. I know, I tease. But I reward him by taking all of him inside my mouth. The head of his arousal touches the roof of my mouth, and I flick my tongue at it.

He is now having trouble controlling his moans, and I feel his essence run down my throat. His unique taste makes me crave for more. Though even though his body has been satisfied, the lust in his eyes was still there. "Please..." he begged. Our minds our clouded and we just do as we want. I barely remember the feeling of thrusting into his tight body, or pulling out of him. All I remember is the next day, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I'm a terrible older brother. I toss away the sheets and bring new ones, so my parents don't know. If there's something on my mind, it's Ryoma or this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Is there really a borderline for what's wrong and what's right...?

**STORY OVER**

Me: Do not review for sucky sequel story.

Ryoga: ... You are so obviously a girl.

Me: DUH! Well, bye bye!


End file.
